


superglue

by jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Short Drabble, angsty, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeon/pseuds/jeongyeon
Summary: Mina and Nayeon meet again - even if it's bittersweet.





	superglue

**Author's Note:**

> (This is also on AFF.)
> 
> A really, really short drabble (?) I may or may not continue into a fully fledged fic, and by that I mean with chapters with a few thousand words within each - do drop a comment if you do want me to, I most likely will take it into consideration. Either way, I hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing it!

There’s a part of them that can never let go of the other, no matter how much it hurts.

A picture of eight girls glow brightly on her phone screen, and Nayeon smiles, Jeongyeon’s dumb caption reading: _‘can u believe this was years ago??? dahyun looks the same :)'_ and around one hundred messages follow that, and Nayeon can't help but revel in their immaturity.

They’re all holding onto each other comfortably, tightly, wearing now funny-looking pinafores and ties that served as their school uniform. They were far more innocent back then, then they are now. Nayeon considers it to be her fault, since she plagued them all with her braindead jokes that were mostly dirty, but she likes to think she contributed more positively.

Nayeon remebers this exact moment, the moment where she forced everyone to compress and squish together, and since Mina was taking the picture, she had little to no complaints being photographed pressed disgustingly against everyone's bodies. It was a few years ago, but she remembers it like yesterday, as if they were all happy and smiling, and - well - together.

But.

Nayeon focuses on the groaning.

She manages to get herself back up on her feet, although it's rushed, and she nearly falls over again in the process.

Nayeon growls. “Watch where you’re going!”

She’s glad the hallway’s relatively empty and that no one’s a witness to her collision, which is partly her fault considering she was speed-walking. Disorientated eyes meet hers momentarily, before Nayeon spots the mass amount of papers on the floor.

Nayeon pauses. " _Fucking_ -" she interrupts her own vulgarity, for the sake of her detention record in case a teacher was walking by. ( _Manners_ , Nayeon repeats.) "Do you want to go the nurse?"

“No,” is the response. Blunt, but she figures she deserves it.

(Oh - _oh._ She definitely deserves it.)

When Nayeon realises who it is, she immediately reaches for the notes and runaway papers flying down the hall. She tries her best this time, not to bump into anyone else. When she gathers them in her arms, crumpled and ruined, the girl is already standing up, and from the looks of it, annoyed.

(Somehow she exhales calmly, as if she wasn't _that_ fazed by it. Nayeon ponders on it for a second.)

A broken pair of glasses perk her attention, and Nayeon grimaces.

“I’ll pay for them,” she hurries, and forces herself not to sound too symapethtic. " _I'll go with y_ \- I'll pay for new ones."

Her dark hair manages to block her vision even more, pitiful when she tries relieving herself of the mess she looks like right now with her hands, smoothing over unwanted folds. Nayeon feels bad, feels guilty, feels – for lack of a better word – _shit_ , but all the same, she doesn’t.

Why should she?

Should she even be talking to her? They split mutually, and though Nayeon regrets letting go of her with every fibre of her body. At that moment, she figured Mina would be happier without her, but Nayeon just built up a wall so high, for it to crumble down against her.

She supposes caring about each other's wellbeing was out of the picture. Clearly not. Nayeon never really followed rules.

She puts the glasses back on her face.

Self-deprecating, but Nayeon’s sure she doesn’t care.

(She cares a little, maybe.)

(Because there is no way that she’s able to see anything.)

“I’ll pay for them.” Nayeon repeats lamely.

Mina’s voice, the girl, is quiet, small and grave. “I don’t think you know how much glasses cost. Do you?"

Nayeon heart wrings like a drenched towel painfully, and she sighs heavily, even more when the cut on her lip is anything but a nuisance to her. Though, if Mina doesn't pay much attention to it, she has no idea why she's drawn to it.

Mina never really minded the little things. Never really minded Nayeon's stupid addictions, never minded Nayeon missing dates sevenfold, never minded when Nayeon offered to pick Mina up earlier in the day and Nayeon was always so caught up that Mina came back to the dorm, drenched and soggy.

Maybe Mina doesn't care. Maybe Mina doesn't care about _her_ , anymore.

Nayeon wonders if Mina is launching a direct attack to make her feel genuinely guilty, but when she sees Mina's staring her right in the eye, fidgeting mindlessly while she waits for an answer, she realises.

(Nayeon realises that Mina isn’t belittling her, and that her acting aloof is just her.)

(Idiotic of Nayeon to forget.)

(Though, it was typical. Normal. Nothing different.)

“They shouldn’t cost much right?” Nayeon replies genuinely, with a touch of a nice, small strained smile. (Though it doesn’t coax Mina into accepting Nayeon’s generosity. Not one bit.)

“For _you_ , maybe not,” Mina mutters, slinging her bag round back her shoulder and she presses her thumb against her lip delicately, wincing just enough so Nayeon notices. “I’ll be fine.”

Mina tries to walk off her obvious injuries, since Nayeon was the one smart enough to run, full power, into a person that was minding their own damn business. Nayeon knows something, that Mina is never fine when says so.

Nayeon wants to scream, wants to tell her that she's not fine, and she, herself, isn't fine either. Wants to show Mina the picture that Jeongyeon sent, hope Mina would even have a drop of empathy towards her, that going back into the past is an option, no matter how impossible it may seem.

_She wants Mina back._

Mina stumbles, and Nayeon catches her quickly but she pulls away with immediacy, as if Nayeon was a fire she got too close to. Her face is sheltered but an unimagineable amount of misplaced hair, though Mina doesn't move it out the way, only huffs a small sigh so that her face is barely visible, her welled up eyes barely noticeable. Nayeon doesn’t take note of that, however, and a stupid apology is her go-to.

“I'm sorry, I -,"

Mina nods, forcing to tune her lips in a way where she wouldn’t seem like the collision didn’t make her whole entire body twinge and ache uncontrollably.

“I’ll be fine.” She repeats, like a mantra, like she’s said it all too often. She picks up the remaining remnants, tucking loose sheets and items into the pockets of her blazer. Her socks are uneven, her shoelaces untied, and she runs a hand through her hair, uselessly trying to amend her tussled locks, "Trust me on this, Nayeon. I'll be fine."

_Nayeon?_

"Don't care about me, and I won't care about you - okay?"

_Don't care?_

Nayeon wants to say something when Mina makes her way down the hallway, even faster than she had been walking previously. But she freezes as she hears her name come from her mouth, it's been years, and to Nayeon, an unbearable period.

An unshakeable thought tells her to let it go, and leave her behind. So she does, doubtfully, closing her phone in haste before she staggers in the opposite direction. 

 


End file.
